The Search for the lost dolphins Dolphin Tale Stories Series Book 1
by Emergencyfan25
Summary: This story is about six dolphins who live at the Clearwater marine aquarium that get lost,and are away from home after a hurricane hits the Clearwater Marine Aquarium,and Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own the movie Dolphin Tale,or the characters. I just own the ideas that I made up for this story.

Chapter 1: Rescuing some dolphins from an oil spill

There is a marine biologist named Amber,and she works at the Clearwater marine aquarium in Clearwater Florida. Her job is to train,and work with the dolphins at the aquarium that have been rescued off of the beaches in Florida.

She has rescued some dolphins from an oil spill that has happened in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. The dolphins are stranded on the beach because they have tried to escape from the oil spill,and they have gotten stranded on the beaches.

They have been stranded for a few days because of to low tides,and all of the oil in the ocean from the oil spill. Amber gets the call early in the morning about the oil spill,and she goes on a rescue mission with Dr. Clay Haskett,Phoebe,Hazel,and Sawyer Nelson who all work at the Clearwater marine aquarium.

The rescue crew loads up the rescue truck that is to be used with the equipment that they are going to need to rescue the poor struggling dolphins.

Once the truck is loaded up with the rescuing equipment that they need Amber,Sawyer,Hazel ,Phoebe,and Dr. Clay get into the rescue truck,and they head to the beaches to start the rescuing process of the dolphins.

A few minutes later the Clearwater marine aquarium rescue team has arrived at the beach,and the members of the rescuing team get out of the truck. Clay talks to the other members of the Clearwater marine aquarium rescuing team.

Dr. Clay exclaims to Phoebe,Hazel,Sawyer,and Amber,"During the rescue we are to divide up into two teams,and access the dolphins conditions. Once we do that we can get them stabilized,and get them on stretchers to put them into the truck,so we can get them back to the hospital for further examination,and treatment."

Phoebe,Hazel,Sawyer,and Amber respond back to Dr. Clay "Ok,Clay we understand what you want us to do."

"Phoebe,and Hazel you'll be with me,and Sawyer you work with Amber ok?"

"Ok,Clay."

"Ok,Let's get to work these two dolphins need help,and they need help fast."

"Ok."

Clay Haskett,Phoebe,Hazel,Sawyer,and Amber start the rescuing process for the two dolphins that are stranded on the beach due to the oil spill in the ocean.

Phoebe,and Hazel work with Dr. Clay,and Sawyer works with Amber. Both teams of rescuers access the dolphins conditions,and try to get them stabilized,so they can get the dolphins on the stretchers,and get them loaded onto the truck to get them back to the Clearwater marine aquarium,and hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting the rescued dolphins back to the Clearwater hospital

A few minutes later Phoebe,Dr. Clay,Hazel,Sawyer,and Amber get the rescued dolphins into the truck,and they get into the truck to keep an eye on the dolphins on the way back to the Clearwater marine aquarium,and hospital.

They put the equipment that they used back into the truck with them. Dr. Clay talks to the members of the rescuing crew.

Clay exclaims to Amber,and Phoebe,"How are the dolphins doing ladies?"

Phoebe,and Amber respond back to Dr. Clay"The first dolphin is all covered in oil,and she's shaking pretty badly. The second dolphin is also all covered in oil,and she can't hear she's got oil in her ears,and eyes,so she can't see either."

"How's their breathing doing?"

"They both can breathe fairly well for the time being."

"That's the good news at least they didn't try to get the oil into their lungs,or hearts then we would really have problems."

"Yes,that is good,and this dolphin here is missing a fin probably got struck by a boat,or something."

"Poor little creatures."

"Yea,and they aren't very old either they are just babies probably about two to three years old each."

"Once we treat them,and get them rehabilitated they will join the other four dolphins at the marine aquarium that we already have rescued,treated,and rehabilitated."

"What are the four dolphins names?"

"Winter,Krista,Hope,and Panama."

"I've named this one Faith."

"This ones name is Misty."

"Misty,and Faith are good names for these two dolphins Hazel,and Sawyer."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome kids."

It takes a while for the Clearwater marine aquarium rescue team to arrive back at the Clearwater marine aquarium,and hospital. They just left the beach a few minutes ago,and are on the way back to the Clearwater marine aquarium,and hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Arriving back at the Clearwater marine aquarium,and hospital

A few minutes later the Clearwater marine aquarium,and hospital's rescue truck arrives back at the Clearwater marine aquarium,and hospital. Phoebe,Dr. Clay,Hazel,Sawyer,and Amber get out of the rescue truck. They get Faith,and Misty out of the rescue truck.

Before they can place the two dolphins in the rehab center of the Clearwater Marine Aquarium,and hospital they have to get all of the oil off of the dolphins skin,out of their eyes,and ears,so the dolphins can see,and hear what's around them.

A few minutes later both dolphins have been all cleaned up from the oil spill. Clay puts both dolphins in the same rehab pool because since they were rescued together they need to stay together. Dr. Clay talks to Sawyer for a few minutes.

Clay exclaims to Sawyer,"I could use some extra help tonight keeping an eye on the two dolphins that we just rescued this morning would you like to stay overnight tonight,and help us keep an eye on the two new dolphins Faith,and Misty?"

Sawyer responds back to Clay,"Yes,Dr. Clay I'd like to stay overnight,and help out with the two new dolphins that were just brought in this morning."

"Good that's good Sawyer that you want to stay tonight,and help us out with the new arrivals here at the aquarium."

"I'd be glad to help anytime I'm needed I like working here,and I like working with,and being around the dolphins."

"That's good Sawyer,and that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

For the next few hours the two baby dolphins are monitored closely,and they are fed a special dolphin food from baby bottles. The staff at the aquarium have to give around the clock care to the two dolphins Misty,and Faith because they are without their mother.

Their mother got stuck in a huge pool of oil when the oil spill happened,and she couldn't get out. She died as a result of her injuries from a boat hitting her,and striking her across her back while she was in the oil from the oil spill.

Dr. Clay,Hazel,and Sawyer work the overnight shift,and they take care of the two baby dolphins overnight. They make sure that the dolphins get fed,and that they are well taken care of for the night. Clay Haskett monitors the two dolphins conditions very carefully to make sure that everything goes smoothly with their treatments.

The oil has irritated both dolphins eyes,and ears,so Dr. Clay administers eye drops,and ear drops to both of the dolphins eyes,and ears,so they have the ability to see things,and to hear things around them.

The only problem that Dr. Clay can't fix is the missing fin on one of the dolphins. The dolphin lost its fin do to a boat attack during the oil spill. He has to keep the wound clean,so an infection doesn't set in,and make the dolphin sick.

Clay,Sawyer,Hazel,Amber,and Phoebe have to take very good care of the two young dolphins because without a mother,and without care the two baby dolphins would die if they hadn't of been rescued by the Clearwater Marine Aquarium Rescue team.

He keeps both dolphins overnight in the rehab pool,so they can start recovering from the oil spill that they were rescued from. Him,Sawyer,and Hazel stay up most of the night with the dolphins to give them regular feedings,and to monitor their conditions.


End file.
